Abandoned
by Sp1n0
Summary: Two staff members working in the upcoming marvel of the world, Jurassic Park, get in quite a predicament when a storm hits... (Rated M for foul language and large amounts of violence in later chapters.)
1. Chapter One: Cleanup

As my partner and I stared, the rain pelted our bodies. Lightning flashed across the sky, and thunder rang in our ears. We struggled to keep our cool as we looked at what was before us. Both of us thought that the horror was over, but we were never safe so begin with. I begin to tremble, how could this happen?

How the hell are we going to clean up a pile of shit this big?

After a long day of hard work, my partner and I were ready to pass out. But then the "boss", otherwise known as the great and holy , forced us to do the dreaded task of cleaning the brachiosaur pen. This task includes the usual for any other pen: Inspecting the fences, caring for the foliage, picking up loose items that may have fallen, and... cleaning up the giant shits the dinosaurs make.

If it wasn't bad enough, a massive storm hit halfway through our job! We now have to clean up several truck-sized piles of dino-dung in this horrible weather. At least I have a partner to help.

Amethyst, that's my partner's name. She is a few years older than me, twenty-six I believe. Her cheerful outlook on life and undying love for any and all living things really brightens my day every once in a while. Other than animals, she treasures her lengthy, red hair. Also, I have to say, she is pretty attractive, not that I would ever admit that though.

As Amethyst cries over her hair getting wet, I grab my shovel and try to attack the mountain of crap. The shovel sinks into the hill, making a displeasing sound while giving off an odor that can rival a skunk. I gag. Amethyst lumbers over to where I stand with a look of defeat on her face.

"Oh my god the smell is unbearable!" Amethyst scrunches up her face as the smell hits her. A nearby brachiosaur lets out a long groan, almost as if it is laughing at our struggles. Both of us try to make a dent in the pile. No luck.

"Screw this, I'm going to go pick up any rubble that this storm may be making." I drop my shovel beside the shit and make my way over to the fence, which was a short distance behind us both. The storm has worsened, and strong winds are now pushing against the many man-made and natural structures around us.

Despite the harsh conditions, I couldn't find much rubble in the area. The electric fences also seem to be holding up well. Nothing is caught in the fence, all the wires are intact, the fence lights are off...

Wait, why are the lights out?

If the fence lights are off, it usually means the electricity isn't running through the fence. Although, with this storm, I wouldn't be surprised if a few bulbs blew out. It has happened before. Either way, I should report it to the office.

"Hey Amethyst, do you have the mobile phone?" She nods her head in response and starts fiddling in her back pocket.

Soon she tosses a large, bright, yellow phone with a huge antenna on the top towards me. Surprisingly, I manage to catch the machine. As thunder echoes throughout the island, I struggle to press the respective buttons in order to contact the main office.

No answer. Either everyone left the main office, or the phones are out. Something feels off... or maybe its just my anxiety. Did I forget to take my medication today?

Amethyst walked up beside me. Judging by her face, she must have also given up on the dino-doodoo. "What were you trying to call the main office for?" she asks as she snatches the mobile phone out of my hands. In response I simply point towards the top of the fence. "Oh the fence lights! Don't worry about it, if its an actual problem the office would know by now." Amethyst puts her hands on her hips and grins, "Now listen, we can't cleanup any of this until the storm's over, so let's wait un-"

Her voice is drowned out by a nearby brachiosaur's grunt as it starts to move in our general direction. Seeing this I accidentally give out a small shriek, much to Amethyst's amusement.

"Relax dude," She tries not to giggle, "I bet that ol' guy doesn't even see us." My partner was right, the brachiosaur seems to have no idea we are here. Even if it knew, it wouldn't care. These guys are just big, scaly teddy bears if you think about it.

As this certain individual is most likely lumbering over to get to the foliage surrounding us, my partner and I decide to call it quits for the can't really work with the risk of getting squashed.

As we both go through a fence gate, I ask, "You have the car keys, right?" Amethyst responds with a thumbs up.

Our mode of transportation is the standard 1992 Ford Explorer, the car not only used by most staff, but some of the attractions as well (such as the main tour). It has a dark green paint job; with large, white lettering that spell out "STAFF" on each side.

Amethyst practically jumps in the car. The engine rumbles in response as she sticks in the keys. Another strike of lightning strikes, this time on a tree close by. The bright flash of light and explosion-like sound startles both us and the brachiosaur. The dinosaur raises its neck and moans.

Blindly, the sauropod lumbers away from the supposed "danger". With both its neck and tail swinging violently, it charges straight towards the fence. As the brachiosaur makes contact with the wires, the dinosaur is not jolted with electricity, but instead the wires snap and the huge body of the sauropod barges through.

Before I could even close the vehicle door, Amethyst slams on the gas, straight towards the escaped dinosaur. I want to slap her for being this stupid, but at the moment all I can do is hold on for dear life.

The brachiosaur doesn't notice us, but instead tries to compose itself. As we are about to speed under the sauropod, it starts to turn around.

As the dinosaur's legs shake the ground beneath us, Amethyst's grin widens from ear to ear. At the same time, all I can muster to do is squeak with fear.

One of the brachiosaur's hing limbs raises up slowly above us, and then starts to fall right onto our heads. My mind goes blank. This is how I'm going to die. Mom was right, I never should've taken a job at a dinosaur zoo!

Just before the dinosaur crushes us, Amethyst hits the handbrake and swings out the back of the car. The hing leg comes crashing down, just missing us, but instead smashing the open door on my side and flattening it like a pancake. I cling to my seat.

My partner shouts with joy after we pass the brachiosaur, "Woo baby! Did you see that drift? That was so fucking awesome! I didn't even think this piece of junk could do something like that! Dude, check my heart rate..." All I can do is gasp for breath. This girl is fucking crazy...


	2. Chapter Two: Travel

After a minute or two, I finally manage to calm. "Wh-why did you do that? You're crazy..." Upon hearing my question, she responds with a giggle.

"This road is the only way to the visitor center, duh." She gives me a wide smile. There was no point in arguing with her. Her skull is as thick as a brick wall.

I decide to change the subject. "Did you notice? The electric fence was out. I don't think I've ever seen the fences off working here." Thunder echoes in our ears.

"While working on the brachiosaurus cage I got a call from the visitor's center. Some guy named Dennis-something was going to mess with the electrical systems. They said that some systems might go on and off due to that." I roll my eyes. Amethyst continues, "Anyways, that's probably why the fence and phone didn't work. I didn't tell you about the call because you would have freaked out." I have no energy to argue with her. All I want to do now is go back the offices, report what happened, then go to sleep. The escapee dinosaur isn't our problem in the slightest. The higher-ranking staff can deal with that.

Finally, the storm starts to give up. I didn't notice before, but it seems to be in the middle of the night. The only light available is from the headlights of the car, darkness engulfs the rest of our surroundings. Amethyst tries to break the silence, "Do you think anything else broke out? Like the... you know..." I don't respond. I don't want to know if any of the more hostile exhibits broke out. My partner frowns and continues driving down the road.

My partner's eyes widen, "Did you see that?"

"What?"

"A shadow! I swear I saw something dip across the road." Amethyst keeps her eyes peeled. My mind instantly goes to the thought of another dinosaur. Obviously not another brachiosaur, as we would have noticed something of that size by now. Another form in the darkness passes beside the moving vehicle. All I could catch sight of was a slender tail.

Amethyst slows down the speed of the car. "What the fuck are you thinking? Speed up!" I blurt out.

"No! I want to see whatever it is." By now the car has fully stopped. The same form speeds past the vehicle once again. "Damn it, I almost saw it." She leans forward, almost pressing her face against the windshield. The form then reveals itself by jumping in front of the car, examining Amethyst's face.

The figure is definitely some type of dinosaur. It is bipedal (Standing on two legs.) and has long forearms tipped with jet black claws. Its overall body is slender, and olive green in color. The dinosaur also has long jaws, with an orange crest tipping its snout. From a quick estimation, it looks about ten feet (3.3 m) long, maybe a foot or two shorter.

I sink into my chair, careful for it to not notice me. My partner looks in awe. "Oh, its a proceratosaurus! As she whispers, the proceratosaurus tilts its head in curiosity.

Practically on the floor of the car now, I stutter, "O-okay. You've seen the dinosaur, can we go now?" Amethyst sighs and quietly agrees. She puts the vehicle in reverse and starts to slowly back up. The dinosaur has its interest peaked from the moving object. I flinch as the proceratosaurus flings itself onto the hood of the car. Amethyst also seems surprised. She stops the car. The dinosaur slowly kneels down, staring straight at my partner. Amethyst stares right back.

She shrieks as the proceratosaurus attempts to attack, cracking the windshield as it jabs its claws into the glass. Despite me not even being the target, I jump back and fall out onto the ground like a klutz. The predator continues to scratch at the windshield, making steady progress. Amethyst shakes in fear, not able to flee. The glass cracks a bit more as the proceratosaurus bashes its head.

Ah shit... I actually have to put myself in more danger.

I get up from the ground and run a good distance away, on the side of the dirt road. "Hey, you lil' shit, I look tasty don't I? C'mere!" I shout, trying desperately to get the proceratosaurus's attention. The dinosaur doesn't react in any way. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" I pick up a stone and attempt to throw it at the dinosaur's face. I miss, instead hitting the windshield, shattering it. I curse under my breath. My aim was never good.

The proceratosaurus is confused for only a second, but then decided to continue. Amethyst screams and ducks when the predator lunged towards her with open jaws. The predator barely misses, instead sinking its teeth deep into the chair cushion.

I pick up another stone and chuck it towards the proceratosaurus. This time the rock hits its skull head on. The dinosaur hisses in anger and turns toward me as the stone bounces off. "Yes, you. Come and get me bird brain!" I mock the predator despite being petrified. As it starts to sprint towards me, I whimper (Much like a little girl.) and start scrambling for more stones.

With a small amount of rocks in my hand, I start frantically throwing them at the oncoming proceratosaurus. It swiftly dodges the projectiles, twisting and turning with incredible speed. The dinosaur's jaws open wide as it gets ever-so-close.

I chuck my last stone at the predator, which was now only a meter or two away. The stone strikes the proceratosaurus, stopping the dinosaur in its tracks. A stream and blood slowly drips down from its eye socket, with the jagged rock stuck inside. The proceratosaurus backs up a few steps, grunting in pain. It then proceeds to pose for a lunge.

All I can do now is close my eyes and hope Amethyst escapes.

"Move out of the way, dumb ass!"The car engine roars as it goes full speed towards me and the proceratosaurus. The dinosaur screeches at the oncoming vehicle. I jump back when Amethyst rams into the predator, driving it into a tree. As the proceratosaurus is sandwiched between both objects, its bones crack. I can hear a sickening noise as the animal gasps for air, while suffocating on its own blood. It lets out a bloodcurdling cry, before finally taking its last breath.

I run over to the vehicle. Amethyst lets out a long sigh, "That was... unexpected." She looks up at me and gives a weak smile. All I can really do is agree.

I notice her arm, which has a large piece of shattered glass stuck in it. The injury is also bleeding out a considerable amount. "Hey... let me see that." She winces as I hold up her arm, but doesn't seem opposed to me trying to help. I rip two large cloths from my sleeves and start to do some basic first-aid. "Sorry, this is going to hurt a bit." I take out the broken glass. She whimpers and grinder her teeth. Immediately I take one of the clothes and attempt to stop bleeding. I also try to wipe out any debris in and around the wound. Finally, I use the second cloth as a bandage, wrapping it around the injury and tying a knot at the end.

"Th-thanks..." She carefully gets out of the trashed vehicle, mindful of her left arm. There was no point in trying to use the car. The collision into both the tree and the dinosaur smashed the front half of the vehicle into bits. Glass shards have also ripped into most, if not all the tires. Our only choices were to walk the rest of the way to the visitor's center, or find a place to coop up for the night.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I ask for Amethyst's opinion.

She looks around with a concerned look on her face. "I don't know. I'm just...tired. I guess let's just hide out until morning." Amethyst's lets out another sigh.

We walked down the road for only a few minutes before finding a small faculty outpost. The building is concrete, with only a couple slits of window near the roof. A small generator lays behind it, most likely powering only a few small things inside. The door is made of iron and has a dozen latches, if not more. We made sure to lock every single one. The interior of the building is sparse. The only furniture present is a rickety shelf and a small table, both wooden. The shelf is littered with staff supplies, such as shovels, weed killer, and so on. None of these tools were much use to us.

I didn't want to worry for the time being. We both just needed rest. "You can go to sleep. I'll keep watch for a bit just in case anything else comes." I sit down in an inner corner of the outpost. Amethyst smiles, then proceeds to lay down on the chilly concrete floor before dozing off. Amethyst snores slightly as she sleeps on her side.

I sit in the silence. Not only one, but two dinosaurs have gotten. Who's to say there isn't more? I could only imagine what has happened to any other people on this island. Now that I think of it, I remember some staff talking about some visitors coming over to review the park or something. I wonder what happened to them? God forbid if the velociraptors broke out, or maybe even the tyranno...

My mind overflows with questions and thoughts. Hundreds, if not thousands of scenarios race around in my head. It makes me dizzy, and I gain a headache. Soon enough, I slowly doze off.

 **(Hello! This is Spino, the author of this story. I really hope you are enjoying it so far, whoever may be reading this! I don't consider myself a good author by any means, but I enjoy doing this! If you have any questions or comments, please ask me!)**


End file.
